Blaine? I'm The Doctor!
by Lionesseye
Summary: One-shot in which Blaine and Kurt watch Doctor Who, and Blaine goes a bit overboard. Fluffy fluff, Cracky Crack and VERY VERY slight spoilers for Series 6 of Doctor Who.


**A/N: Hello there, good masters and sweet ladies! **

**This is a little idea I had a few days ago. I hope you enjoy! I actually drew a comic for one of the scenes on this story about a week ago.**

**This probably won't make that much sense to you if you haven't ever watched the most recent Doctor Who show.**

**I don't own Glee or Doctor Who. :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt!" Blaine said into his phone.<p>

"Hello, Blaine!" Kurt replied, phone held between his head and shoulder as he did Finn's laundry. "How are you?"

"I'm great! Can I come over today?"

"Sure, Blaine! I'll ask my dad." Blaine heard a pause, then, "HEY DAD?" Blaine chuckled as he heard Kurt say "Can Blaine come over? Thanks...Dad! Ugh!"

There was another pause. "He says yes as long as we don't do anything inappropriate."

Blaine laughed. "Wasn't planning on it."

He could almost hear Kurt raise his eyebrow. "What, pray tell, are you planning?"

"It's a surprise…" and with that, Blaine hung up.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Blaine's here!"<p>

Kurt bounded up the stairs, wearing black skinny jeans and vest with an owl pin where a tie was usually placed on a white shirt.

"Wow, you look great, Kurt."

Kurt just nodded, searching Blaine. "What's the surprise?"

Blaine smiled a toothy grin. "Someone's impatient."

"So what is it?"

Blaine dug in his bag and brought out a small box. "I GOT SEASON SIX!"

"OMIGOD BLAINE YOU GOT SEASON SIX OF DOCTOR WHO I LOVE YOU!"

"Heh. I love you too. I know season six is the only one you haven't seen, and season seven just started, so I thought you would appreciate it."

"Marathon?" Kurt was nearly bouncing up and down.

"Marathon."

Kurt dragged Blaine down to his basement bedroom and set up the first DVD in the box set. "Yay!" he squealed as he and Blaine snuggled up together on his bed and settled in to watch.

Hours passed, with the occasional "What is happening?", "Oh my god she's the daughter?, "MOFFAT!" and gasps from Kurt.

Blaine normally hated the Silence, but when the scary creatures appeared Kurt got creeped out and snuggled even closer, so he began to look forward to the moments they appeared on screen.

When the last episode ended, Kurt turned to Blaine. "What was that? I need more!"

Blaine laughed. "We all do."

Kurt glanced at his clock. "Wow, it's late. You should be getting home."

"Okay…bye Kurt. I love you.

"I love you too Blaine."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, c'mon over after school."

* * *

><p>The next day after school, Blaine said, "I'm gonna go home and get something, I'll be at your house soon, okay?"<p>

"Okay." Kurt wondered what Blaine could be getting.

Blaine showed up at Kurt's house and invited himself in. He knocked on the door of Kurt's basement room.

"Come, in Blaine?" Kurt yelled.

Blaine walked down the stairs saying, "Blaine? I'm not Blaine!"

"What do you mean, you're not…Blaine?"

Blaine held out his arms. "Look, Kurt, I'm the Doctor!"

Blaine was wearing a tweed suit, a red fez, and had a toy sonic screwdriver.

Kurt just stared.

"Kurt?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, seemingly judging him.

"Kurt?" Blaine said again, still smiling.

Kurt stood up and got closer, eyes narrowing. "I see."

_What is going on? _Blaine thought as Kurt focused on a spot right above his eyes.

Kurt smiled. "Blaine, you could never be the 11th Doctor! He has no eyebrows!"

Blaine thought for a moment, then walked into Kurt's closet.

"Blaine?"

Blaine walked out with a bundle of clothing and went into Kurt's bathroom with a determined look on his face.

A few minutes later, Blaine swaggered out the door, a proud look on his face.

"Oh my god. Blaine."

"Now I'm Ten! David Tennant has eyebrows!"

Blaine was wearing a trench coat that was taller than him and 3-D glasses. To top it all off, about eighty percent of his hair was gelled down, and the rest stood in a tuft at the front of his head. "I even did the hair!" Blaine said cheerily.

Kurt was covering his mouth with his hand, attempting desperately not to laugh. _Where did Blaine even get the glasses?_

"Blaine, is that my trench coat? You're too short for it! You look kind of homeless."

Blaine looked down at himself. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Blaine walked into the closet yet again.

"You had better not be harming my clothes, Blaine!"

"I wouldn't dare."

A few minutes later, Blaine walked out.

Kurt stared.

"Is that a good stare or an 'I'm judging you' stare?" Blaine asked warily.

Blaine's attempted recreation at 9th Doctor's wardrobe was very appealing to Kurt. It included a dark green v-neck, skinny jeans, and a leather jacket with no poofs in his hair.

"Fantastic."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I did it. Kurt's reactions pretty much matched mine. **

**This was very fun to write and imagine.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Lionesseye! :)**


End file.
